


Baby Steps

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [14]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dancer Hoseok, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You were still too scared, it had been so long since you had been on the dancefloor since your injury. Even more so you had been cleared over a month ago and even now you couldn't bring yourself to do it, even when your sweet boyfriend asked you to.





	Baby Steps

Injuries were never easy to overcome, especially when your boyfriend was an amazing dancer.

“Come on it’s been so long,” he pouted “You were cleared over a month ago, I know it’s scary but I need a dance partner, dance with me, please?” he said as he held out his hand to you.

“Hobi I just don’t know, it's too soon-”

“No it’s not your scared, trust me okay I won’t let you fall we can start slow.”

With shaky hands, you put your hand in his and nodded. He was right the only way you would overcome your fear was if you tried to dance again. “Okay,” you whisper only to yelp as he pulls you up and into his arms.

“Finally,” he whispers into your neck, his arms coming to rest on your hips, his thumbs rotating in lazy circles as he hummed, satisfied by your response.

“What if I fall again?” you say weakly as he pulls away, one of his hands still resting on your hips as he looks down at you.

“Than I will catch you,” he says as he smiles widely at you, the warmth from his grin putting your mind more at ease as he moved over to the stereo and moved it to a slower song. “Let’s warm up first yes?”

Nodding you both moved your stiff bodies until the stiffness melted away, although you noticed you had regressed quite a bit, due to your injury.

As if reading your mind Hoseok came up behind you, circling his arms around your body and pushing you back into his chest as he rested his chin on your shoulder and hummed as if in understanding.

“I have a lot of work to do don’t I?”

He smiled, “Yes but it won’t be hard to catch back up, it may feel like you took leaps back but it's only small baby steps.”

Rolling your eyes you try to break away from his grip only to have him squeeze you tighter, “Just a little longer, you’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head.”

Smiling you hum in satisfaction as you lean your head back, “I know, but I’m not going to get better if we just stand here.”

Whining quietly he nodded kissing your cheek before letting his arms fall. “Okay, then let’s get started.”


End file.
